1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing information in an electronic device.
2. Background
Smart phones, notebook computers, gaming systems and other electronic devices use one or more of a keypad, mouse or other types of conventional input devices for data entry. As the computing power of these devices evolve and as consumer demand increases for additional functionality, different ways of inputting and/or controlling display of information will be needed.